Skaia High
by Silverw0lf-sama
Summary: AU where Sgrub/Sburb never existed. Humans and Trolls have been living within the same planet for years, though they have been separated for a majority of the time. Now, a new high school is created to rectify that problem. How will the players survive this onslaught of drama? by creating it of course. VriskaXOC and other pairings. M for future chapters


**A/N: let me start off with saying that i am now FLUSHING for homestuck. Secondly, this is based off of a dream I had and will continue to update it because I liked where it was going. Now without further delay, let's start.**

I woke up to my alarm that I had set, wonderful. This meant that my horrible situation was going to start... school. Specifically, high school, filled with controversy, sex, and who knows what else. As I walked out of my house, after freshening up of course, I got into my car, waving at my troll neighbor. I drove out of my driveway and out onto the road which I had remembered led to my school, Skaia High. As I drove, I try and recall what led for the troll race to appear on this planet. It was, as I recall, at least 100 years ago when some of my ancestors had discovered a factory held atop a meteor. Inside the factory, were some of the baby trolls, or grubs, and even more eggs. Some of the people were, and still are, cautious of the trolls, and thought it best to rid of them. Others thought it would be beneficial and saw no harm that could erupt from this situation. Yet, even after all that trouble, trolls were still outcasted and segregated from humans for a majority of the time, the only interaction probably being a job. Fortunately for society, a school dedicated to ending that segregation was created, in hopes of having trolls and humans get together in peace. Unfortunately for me, that means I am now transferred into that school due to my location and such.

Personally, I never had a problem with trolls, and see no harm that they could possess. In fact, I welcome any trolls who would seem like nice companions... which is why my old school decided to outcast me. And knowing my luck, it'll happen here too.

But that's beside the point, I made it to my school and, low and behold, the trolls and humans decided to stay away from each other. I sigh and move to get in line for schedules. And of course, with the faculty trying to get some order around this school, the schedules are separated by alphabetical order corresponding with last names. I move into the line for R-T, my name being James Serino, and waited for the line to hurry up. I'm partially impatient when it comes to insignificant things like this, but I am usually very tolerant and patient... most of the time. At least, around strangers I am. When I'm with friends or alone, I act natural, I don't know why I do that though, probably a natural defense for myself. As I'm waiting, I see a few trolls coming over, one with red glasses and a cane stick, and another with long black hair and normal glasses. The one with the red glasses has short horns while the other has two different horns, one that ends with it bent downwards on the right side and the other looking as though it was split into a claw-like shape that are big. The long haired girl tells the other that this is her line and then steps over towards me, at which point I was looking at her walking towards me.

"Like what you see?" she asks in a mocking tone while striking a pose, she probably gets stared at a lot, by both humans and trolls. Up close, I can see that her left eye consists of 7 pupils. Her outfit consists of a grey jacket, blue jeans, red and white sneakers, and a black undershirt with, what I assume is, her "symbol".

"Well I don't know, who exactly am I looking at?" I ask, trying to play coy in an effort to get her name.

"My name, human, is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and you better watch yourself." She says, with a slight venomous tone coming out.

I roll my eyes at the name and respond casually, "I don't think that's true, your schedule is in this row, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she replies, eyeing me carefully.

"Well, this is the R-T line, which means that your name can't be Spinneret Mindfang or else you wouldn't even be standing here." I smirk as she counters.

"Well, maybe, I wanted to talk to you, seeing as how you were staring at me."

"Then that leaves two things, one you have an affection towards me, or two you're still lying. The first option is feasible because you approached me while stating if I 'liked what I saw'. Then again, you could still be lying and refuse to give me your name." I liked being smart, always lets me handle encounters with people like her.

"Ugh, fine you win. My name is Vriska Serket, what's yours?" She said as she gave me a glare for figuring her out.

"James Serino, at your service." I replied, making an exaggerated bow in an attempt to make her laugh, or at the very least giggle. "Although, I'm a bit dissapointed that the answer wasn't the first option." I say smirking back up at her.

"I never said it wasn't." she replies back cooly, a smirk of her own on her face. I think I could get use to her. As we waited, we talked about ourselves and flirted a bit, at least I think she was because I know I was. When we reached the front of the line, we got our schedules and compared them.

"It looks like we have the same classes, Vriska." I say as we look them over.

"Yup, well at least I'll be able to enjoy this school year knowing that there is one tolerable human with me." She smirks at me again, I don't know why but I'm starting to like that smirk more and more. I open my lips to respond when I feel someone... sniffing me?

I turn around and see that the girl with the red glasses and stick has joined us and is currently in the process of smelling me. I turn my head to Vriska, who is struggling not to laugh at what is happening. I might want to mention now that I have a red and silver jacket on, along with a black undershirt and grey jeans. My hair is short and spikey, just the way I like it, and I'm around 5'10" with a muscular build that let me achieve my 4-pack. I open my mouth to ask what she is doing when she suddenly starts licking my jacket. I move away and see her frown before I finally ask. "What were you doing and why did you lick my jacket?"

Her frown changes to a smirk and she responds with "I was trying to look at you, duh? My name is Terezi Pyrope by the way." I look at her with incredible wonder.

"Exactly how is smelling me looking at me?" I ask.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm a blind. I can smell and taste things to see though, and I have to say that red is my favorite color." She answers. I sigh and look at Vriska, who is still laughing at my encounter with her. I sigh and ask her to let me see her schedule after introducing myself. Seeing that her schedule is the same as mine and Vriska, we all head towards our homeroom, where we will be assigned "buddies" or "morails" to get along with at this school. the principle, Mr. Hussie, seems really bent on trying to get trolls and humans to get along. As we walked through the hallway and were talking with each other, learning things about each other obviously, Terezi was pushed to the ground by a muscular looking jock.

"Watch where your going, troll." He said, obviously hating their race. I saw Vriska pick up Terezi and I moved in front of the jock.

"How about you do that, can't you tell she's blind?" I say, ticked by this guy.

"Stay out of this punk, they're just trolls, no one cares what happens to them." And that's when I brought my fist to his jaw.

He flinched back and I took the initiative to continue my assault, going for his face. I hit him two times before some of his friends showed up. As they grabbed me I was held down and beaten a bit by each of them, from kicks to the chest to punches to my own face. They kept attacking me until they thought I had enough, luckily I am a lot stronger than I appear. As soon as they loosened their grip a bit, I proceeded to detach myself from their grips and countered their moves. A swift punch to the guy on the left followed by a knee to the one on the right, then a spin leading into a backhand punch to the one in front of me. I then kicked the guy on the left in the head, effectively knocking him out and then knocked the one to the right out just as fast.

I then looked at the jock who had started this and simply said, "They aren't 'just trolls', they are normal students and girls for that matter, and if you so much as insult them again, I will not be as merciful." I spat at him and then headbutted him, knocking him out and making some of my blood spill out from atop of my head. At this time, security and the principle had arrived, asking what had happened. After explaining the situation, The principle applauded my actions and said that these three will be kicked out of his school. He then called the nurse to help with my injuries but I simply told her to just get me a bandage when she overreacted. I then looked back at the two girls who were smiling and Terezi gave me her thanks with a hug. I looked over at Vriska who hugged me and then looked back at me and brought me into a kiss. At first it shocked me, then I went with it and held her close. When we broke the kiss, and I asked her why, she simply said

"Because your interesting." And then informed Terezi of what she just did. I stood there for a while with a smile on my face, then noticed that more than half the school just saw what happened. And to my knowledge, I have been kicked out of every club that humans are in right then and there. I looked back over at Vriska and Terezi and Vriska looks back at me, then I noticed something in her eye.

It was a red heart.

**Well, that was about 2 minutes of the actually dream so you can expect a lot more chapters for this. The actual dream, consisted of the trolls going to my school and me having to take them home to a secluded part of the city because people were wary of them. I will include the Alpha human players to the school and the other trolls of course. This is completely non-canon, for the most part, and you WILL know what parts ARE canon so don't worry. Next chapter will include, more introductions, more classes, more shippings (as provided by our wonderful little shipping cat), more drama, and finally, CLUBS! along with some more quadrant troubles. All within the action, James: Go to your homeroom. see you there.**


End file.
